toy story 4
by wendydirection
Summary: the toys visit andy at college.


Andys toys really missd andy. Even thogh they lieked playing with bonnie they still mist the good thymes they had with their fourmer oqwer. One dai when bonny was at skool the toys had a metting to discus what to do about this.

"theres only ONE THING TO DO!" woddy shouted with exitement. "we have to visit andi at collage."

"but how"Jessie axed, poeking her head out from the toy box where she live d with buzzz.

"I HAVE AN IDYEA." Bus yelt suddenly as he flipt to the floor to command the atention of the others. "well FLY THERE"

wody shock his head. "Buz you cant fly remember. Your a TOY"

"oh. yeah." abus lightyears head sank down like 1 centimenter. Sometimes he forgot he was a toy and not actully bzzz lightyear of star comand fithing the evil emperer zurg. Except zurg was his dad so they didnt fight anymore just hang out someitmes nd playa catch or watch acton movies.

"I KNOW!" erex popped out of nowhair in his usual anoying fashion. But for ocne in his life he acturally ahd a good idea. "we can use this thing I found its called an eye pad and can srirach it on the intranet!"

whats the internet." Everyone looked blank.

"I DON'T KNOW! But it's a thing people use to find thing sout so lets do it" recks sad and nobody had any better ideas so they uset it an somehow they found andys colledge on this thing called goggle maps.

The next day after bonnie went to s chool.

The toys set out on there adventrue. Afeter many moons they arrifed at andeez college and fond his rom. They went in whell he went to the bathroom to pee oe something and asembled on his bed. But anndy didn't come back for a wheel and the toyz got bored so they fell aslep. Later that nigt he retruned ackting confused to see the toys on his bed.

"Yo this is just like the toyz I had groweding up" he said in a slured voice to one of his 72 freidns that followed him home. He poored himself and others somedrinsk and they all paerteed. Andye pickt up buzz and pretened that he cold fly.

Buzz felt so alive

until he was flung out the windrow and landed in a tree.

Uh oh. this was bad news. Not oenly was buz stuck in a tree but andy seemt so diferent. Nun of the toys had ever seen him like this befor. He was like a toy trying to opperate on low battery. wooddy jesse and slinki sat out to res-q buzz while in the mean time Wrecks and ham and the potato heds stayed to try to figure out what was wrong with andi.

"maybe something messed up his wiring" rex said. "maybe that something is…. IN THIS CUP!" haam boosted up the gereen dinasaur to get a look into the gloden liquid that was in the large red cup. But then ham sliped and rex FELL into the cup.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" rex yelled as lud as his toy voice could call but the others did nt know what to do. they all stacked on top of peach other but they were not be abel to pull him out. Forchunately their combined wait was enough to knack oer the cup and rek fell out, wet with alcohorol.

rex ran to hide under andys desk afraed of what might hapen next. he had never bent brave or feroshis but this was a hole new level of terifying. "why wold anyone drink that stuff" rEX exclaimed to Ham who was also hedieng. "it tastes and smels like poison maybe Andy is sick and in troble!"

just then one of the parteyrs bent over and puekd all over woody and Andys bed.

"oh no," Rex yelt. "He realy is sick!"

"wear is andy anyway" Woody axed, trying to see throgh the drunk mob and the vomit that coevert his body. It smeled so offle that his little p;astic nose felt like It was going to fal off but he had do help his human frend.

mean whole Jessie and buzzzzzzz were just climming thru the window of andys drom room. "you ok?" jesse aked? Wiping drirt off his space helment.

"yeah" buzz answerved. Smilink at each other they made their way on to a shelf next to some books with the help of slinki dog ad fell asleep. Then slink whent to check on woody who was tiryng to get the groce vomit off himself.

"here let me help you andy" a girl appeart out of nowear with a towel and helpt Andy wipe barf off hisself too.

"thanks" andy said, seting his red solo cup down on the dex and nocking off mrs. Potato head whos left eye became lost in the sea of drunck kids. Mr. potateo head medediately jumped down to help but got kicked acrost the rom by a kid in a toega, and his fet felt off so he coldnt go anywhere and continud to be kickt around the room.

Meanwile somewho andy and the vomit girl were now kissing on andys bed in a secten that wasn't covert in vomit witch distrubed the toys a lot but wat cold they do they were very dirty and the parety was out of contreol.

Finnaly everybodey stumbled out of the rom exet andy and that gurl and a couple kidz who had flalen aslip or passed out on the floor. They wer really going at it making out heavyly and then they started remooving some clothing/ buzz and Jessie were horrorfied. They tried to just kept there eyes closed but the fact that it was going on was so distrubing that they made them self's fall off the shelf cause just closeted eyes wasn't enough.

They landed with a TUMP on andys desk next to the red solo cup where rex had nearly dorwned. "HEY GUYS!" rex said so stupidly. "I don't think he no swats going on" jesse whispeered to bzzzzzzzzzzzzz who nodded in under standing. And then kicked rex off the desk where he landed with a loud CRASH.

Andy didnt boter looking up so buzz and Jesse jumpt off the desk as wel. "guys lets get out of here" buzz said picked up mrs poetato heads eye and shoving it into her hole well Woody serched for mr potato heads missing parts, but they weer too late, soon the rom was full of loud noses that were groser than the smel of the vomit.

"help!" rex screamt and the toys all gathered to open the dore and ran out as fast as poseble but the dmanege was done. andy and the gurl wher brething hevily and the toyz did not want to be anywhere near that.

"maeby we should not have visted adny in collage after oll." Woddy sighed. Fafter all andie was old now and thats why he gave them to bonnet in the first place. But andy was woodys virst owner and same thing with mose of the other toys so they had wanted to see him. but not in this situatin. He had low battery and he was doing unspicable things with some girl. So they hith hiked back to bonni's house on the back of a bust and wooden and recks made them selfs fall into a bucket of soap to clean off. They never dared to leave her haus again.


End file.
